


Baking in the Bunker

by KlaineJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineJane/pseuds/KlaineJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to the bunker and finds Cas.... Baking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking in the Bunker

‘What the heck are you doing, Cas?’ Dean’s voice rang out throughout the Bunker, tinged with surprise and his voice cracking with mirth. ‘I- I’m… I’m baking’ Cas finally answered, his voice nervous, but with a proud lilt at the end. ‘Yeah, I can see that, thanks for the heads up.’ Cas blushed and Dean looked around the kitchen, wonder written all over his face. ‘Are you baking Christmas cookies?’ he finally asked, his voice filled with happiness and a hint of something else, something Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on.

‘That is what I’m attempting, yes. I realize I may have gone a bit overboard.’ Dean was still staring around the big, grey kitchen with befuddlement. The counters were littered with every single bowl that they had, which admittedly weren’t a lot, but still. There were cracked eggs, batter splattered everywhere and what looked like 14 pounds of flour covering every surface in the room. And Cas looked no better. His hair was messy with flour and a smear of what looked like red icing on his nose and forehead, he looked absolutely adorable. For a dude, Dean quickly corrected himself. Dean liked chicks.

Although Cas did look really nice like that, wearing a pair of black, kind of tight sweatpants and… was that one of Dean’s t-shirts? ‘I watched the people on the television do it and well, it didn’t look that hard’ Cas mumbled quietly ‘I fear I may have miscalculated the amount of batter I would need.’ Dean looked on with amusement shining in his eyes as Cas started to shuffle around the kitchen while trying in vain to tame his chaotic hair. ‘I’ll just- I’ll clean up everything I promise’ Cas said quickly ‘I just wanted to do something for you… Since you’ve already done so much for me, but if you don’t want them I’ll just take them somewhere else or I don’t know I’ll think of somethi-’ Before Cas could finish, Dean was protesting ‘nonono Cas really, this is great! Just... uhm just let me fix your hair,’ Dean said, wondering why he couldn't come up with a better excuse to get closer to Cas, he also really wanted to feel if Cas's hair would be as soft as it looked. And not being able to control himself, he strode confidently towards Cas until he was right in front of him.

His hands hesitated for a moment before he seemed to steel himself and reached up to comb through Cas’s dark locks. ‘There’ Dean whispered softly ‘that’s better’ Cas was staring at him, the same stare that had always freaked Dean out, but this time it was different. Felt different. Cas’s eyes were soft and the brilliant blue shone with some unknown emotion that Dean couldn’t begin to comprehend. Dean stepped even closer, not an even an inch between their bodies, and Cas felt his stomach tingling with an unknown feeling, almost like there were tiny creatures in there trying to get out. He stared into Dean’s unwavering eyes and couldn’t help but lose himself in the depth of those amazingly green eyes. None of them knew who leaned in first, but suddenly their lips were smashed together in an uncoordinated, slight off-kilter kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is my first fanfic ever I'm so sorry if it sucks balls, but hey I tried?


End file.
